


in the garden of evil (I'm gonna be the greatest)

by Ono (DistantShenanigans)



Series: in the garden of evil [1]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Angst, Attempts of a fix it, Blood and Torture, Canon-Typical Violence, Eventual Happy Ending, Fix-It of Sorts, M/M, Missing-Nin, Pre-Naruto Canon Era, Reincarnation, Slow Burn, rogue shinobi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-01
Updated: 2019-01-31
Packaged: 2019-10-20 04:22:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17615393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DistantShenanigans/pseuds/Ono
Summary: Uzumaki Kenta dreamed of becoming the Hokage - in a friendly rivalry with his twin sister, Kushina, and a not-so-friendly rivalry with her crush, Namikaze Minato. His dream shattered, when he got memories of a past life. He was a mistake. He wasn't supposed to exist in this world. So as a thanks for giving him this life, he decided to save the universe.Even if it meant leaving his entire life behind.God, he hoped Kushina could forgive him.





	in the garden of evil (I'm gonna be the greatest)

**Author's Note:**

> there needs to be more reincarnation oc fics and _I am a shameless asshole about it_.
> 
> So, enjoy, I guess, lmao

Uzumaki Kenta had a lot going in life. His dream was to prove that just because he was different, didn't mean he couldn't get the job done, and what better way to prove that by becoming Hokage? So, ultimately, his dream was technically to become the Hokage.

His twin sister had similar reasons – but it had sparked a rivalry, and despite that, they were best friends. His life was dependent on Kushina, because if he'd ever lost her, he'd be lost himself. She was the sunshine and outgoing laughter and the fun, while he was the moonlight and shy crying and the sorrow. If he lost Kushina, nobody would ever be able to bring him out of his shell, and he was man enough to admit that, despite being fourteen years old.

They had their similarities, though – they weren't just _complete_ opposites. They shared determination, and they both had a penchant for planning pranks (though Kushina was the one who would actually _go through_ with them). They both wanted to be Hokage.

Kenta would kicked Minato's _ass_ to become Hokage, even if the blond was the village's precious little golden child.

At fourteen, they had already graduated, though of their age group, Shikaku and Minato were the only chuunin right now. Minato from sheer brilliance, and Shikaku because he was just a goddamn genius and was too lazy to go through the exam again.

Kenta hardly knew Shikaku, or even Minato – his team consisted of Anora and Yoshino, two civilian raised shinobi – but Kenta knew his sister had feelings for Minato. Kenta may have also maybe had a bit of a crush on Shikaku, but he left that alone, because Shikaku was dating _Yoshino_ , and what kind of asshole would he have to be, to tear his team-mate and crush apart?

So, whenever he _did_ run into Shikaku, he didn't say anything, just merely offered a quiet smile in greeting, before moving on.

But then the _memories hit_ , and he was training with _seals_ , and he screwed up, and there was suddenly shouting as a fire started in the section of the training grounds he was in, and it was a _wild_ fire with sharp winds and he _really screwed up_.

“Shit shit shit shit shit-” Kenta hissed, making hand signs to pull water from the grass and dirt to, hopefully, put the fire out.

It was, thankfully, but all Kenta could think about was the fact that he _wasn't supposed to be here_.

“Kenta, what the _fuck_!?” Anora shouted, storming over from where the rest of his team had been training. “What the _fuck_ did you do!?”

“I-I-I-”

“Don't you just _stutter_ , tell us what the hell you did!?” Yoshino snapped, and Kenta flinched, as he saw Shikaku behind his girlfriend.

“I- I have to go.” He said, before standing up and bolting. He couldn't face them – not after everything he now knew – about himself, and about their futures.

_“Marcus! Mark! Where are you!” She cried, and a boy laughed, not far from her._

_“Come and find me, Lily!” He called, much younger than her._

_“Mark, this isn't funny!” She shouted, “Mom and Dad are gonna be home soon!”_

_“Okay!” The boy came out from behind the trees, and then screamed, when Lily felt someone grab her._

_“Fight and the kid dies.” The man grunted, aiming a gun at Mark. She nodded, fear making her freeze, as tears entered her eyes._

_“Okay.” She said quietly._

_“Come with me.” She was shoved in a car, and she cried and tried to get out, even as the man drove off. Mark was left alone, in the park, and all of sudden, Lily was being tortured, before she saw her chance, and ran._

_A car hit her._

_She never woke up._

“Kenta?” Kenta looked up, from his place curled up in a ball in the forest, over the Hokage's Monument. Shikaku was walking over, a frown on his face.

' _No no no no no – he can't be here. He needs to leave. He needs to marry Yoshino and have Shikamaru and be happy._ ' Kenta thought.

“G-go away.” He looked away, burying his face into his arms.

“Nah, too troublesome.” Shikaku replied, dropping down next to him. “I thought you were supposed to be some fuinjutsu prodigy or somethin'. That's what Yoshino keeps saying.”

“... Not every Uzumaki's good at it.” He muttered.

“You seem to be. So you had an off day, big deal.” Shikaku snorted, lying down and watching the clouds through an opening in the trees. “Being perfect all the time is too troublesome.”

“... What if I wasn't supposed to be here?” He asked quietly, and Shikaku looked at him, a confused look on his face.

“What?”

“S'nothin'.” He lied, a bit louder. “Why aren't you with your girlfriend?”

“Because she's a pain in the ass, and you looked like you could use a friend.”

“I don't need a friend.”

“Everyone needs a friend.” Shikaku said, “Life is too troublesome without at least one.” Kenta smiled weakly, at that.

“I have Kushina.”

“Your sister? Seriously? You need more friends than that.” Shikaku said, “Siblings are-”

“Troublesome?” Kenta asked.

“Not the same as a friend.” Shikaku corrected, and Kenta shook his head, frowning. “Don't be like that. Come on, what's bothering you?”

“I was a mistake.” He said, and while his parents hadn't ever actually _said_ it, he knew his father had always been a bit disappointed in him, before he died, before he came out as gay, and it was worse _after_ he came out. Mom had been dead before then, and Kushina had always said it didn't matter, so long as they were twins, she'd support him.

He was a mistake – an _accident_ – and he wondered if Kushina was ever meant to have a twin, if he'd been given up in another timeline, or if he'd died in childbirth before, or _any_ number of things to explain why he'd never learned of an Uzumaki Kenta before he died and, well, became Kenta.

“That's a bunch a shit.” Shikaku said, “Nobody's ever a mistake.”

“My dad said I'd never make it as a shinobi.” That much _was_ true – it was the sole reason Kenta decided to become Hokage. His father didn't believe a gay man could be a shinobi, not a _good_ one, and that he should give up, and stick to being a civilian. “My mom left a letter, saying they had been expecting Kushina, but not _me_.” And that had hurt, when he'd found the letter, after his father died. “I was a _mistake_.” He should have never existed, not in this world. Kenta was never meant to exist.

_So why did he_?

“... I'm sorry.” Shikaku said, voice a bit quiet. He was shocked, Kenta could tell. “No... Nobody should be told that, by anyone, let alone their parents.” Kenta shook his head.

' _Kushina's better off without me._ ' Kenta thought quietly, even as an idea formed.

He should track down Zetsu, and tear the sonuvabitch apart.

He stood up quickly.

“Thanks.” He told Shikaku. “I feel better. Tell Yoshino and Anora I'm sorry, yeah?” Shikaku looked confused, and sat up, but nodded regardless.

“Yeah su- hey!” Shikaku cried, as Kenta took off and jumped off the monument.

Kenta may become a rogue, but _anything_ would be better, than letting his sister die by fucking Zetsu's twisted plans, and he'd save Obito while he's at it.

If Uzumaki Kenta wasn't meant to exist, then he'd give this universe a giant thank you for letting him be here.

Even if it means leaving everything he cared about behind.

 

 

 


End file.
